


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by IWriteStuffAndThings



Series: Malic and Jamie: Random Romance [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knight, Knight x Prince, M/M, Nightmares, Pet Names, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, its stupid, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteStuffAndThings/pseuds/IWriteStuffAndThings
Summary: Knight Malic and Prince Jamie spend some quality time together before Malic has to go off to another battle.This is some stupid, cute, cuddly, fluff with a little bit of angst thrown in, enjoy.





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is Shakespeare but this story has nothing to do with Shakespeare,
> 
>  
> 
> You do not need to read the rest of the series to understand this one-shot, but it might help your understanding of the characters.

“You really don’t have to clean my armor, we can get some squire to do it.” 

“No offense, but I don’t trust a squire to clean my knight’s armor.”

He stood up from my bed, walking over to me, gently placing his arms around my neck, “I just hate to see you work for no reason when you can be laying in bed with me.”

“Yes, but you need your armor done just right, considering you have to go fight whatever the hell you’re fighting next.”

“I’m pretty sure your dad has me off fighting in the Valleys of Fernhill next.”

I drop the rag I’m holding, “He has you fighting where,” I yell incredulously.

“No need to worry.”

“Yes, there is,” I start wringing my hands, “Do you know what the death rate for knights is over there, especially knights from this kingdom.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

“Maybe I can get my dad to change it.”

“No,”

“But,”

“Babe,”

“But if I could get him to change it.”

“Baby,”

“Maybe someone else can go.”

“Princey,”

“Or you could say you’re injured.”

“Prince Jamie.”

“What,” I say a little too forcefully, instantly feeling bad.

“You’re pacing baby,” Malic says as he wraps his arms around me, holding my arms down, “What do I always say?”

“You haven’t lost yet.”

“That’s right, I haven’t lost yet. And I never will, especially when I have so much to fight for,” he brushes some hair out of my eyes.

I stare at him for a moment, before groaning, “Why did you have to become a knight? Couldn’t you be a merchant, or a tax collector, or anything that didn’t keep me up at night.”

“Because if I wasn’t a knight,” He says grabbing me and lifting me up into a bridal carry, “I wouldn’t have been introduced to the cute prince. Now please stop polishing my armor,” He lays me down on my bed, “And stay right here, with me.” He climbs in beside me.

I rolled over, looking at him for a moment before burying my face in his chest, “I wish you could know me and not risk your life.”

“I know, me too baby, me too.”

“Liar,” I chuckle, “I know you like fighting as much as every other knight.”

“You’re wrong,” He says with a soft smile, “I don’t like fighting, I like fighting for you.”

I lay there for a moment, breathing him in, knowing full well that every time he leaves the castle it could be the last time I see him.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart.” He says, petting my hair.

“Firstly, why do you have so many pet names for me,” his soft chuckle reverberates in my head, “But, what if you don’t come back.”

“Well, for starters, you won’t have to polish armor anymore.”

I playfully slap his arm, “I’m serious.”

“Fine, you want serious, I’ll give you serious,” Here it comes, “I’m so seriously in love with you that I can’t even pretend that me not coming back to you is a possibility. Because I have such an amazing reason to not die. I have a prince at home who will polish my armor when he doesn’t have to, and will clean my wounds, and cuddle with me, and kiss me, and will care about me so much that he will ask me questions as you do. So if I’m being serious, I’m not dying, and I’m always coming back to you.”

I look up at him, “I always forget how much of a romantic possibly dying makes you.”

“Are you complaining.”

“Nope,” I chirp as I reach up to kiss him, “I’ve got to finish your armor.”

I start to get up, but I’m yanked back down on top of Malic, “Please stop,” he begs, “You know that you don’t need to polish my armor, and honestly I would much rather you right where you are,” He indicates to me, now straddling his hips.

“Apparently I also forgot how possibly dying makes you horny.”

“Firstly, I’m not dying, and secondly it is you that makes me horny.”

“Well that’s good to hear, but you’re sure you don’t want me to polish your armor.”

“Yes.”

“And there is nothing you need me to do for you that doesn’t involve the bed.”

“Come ‘ere,” He makes desperate grabby-hand gestures.

“And you really, really don’t want me to polish your armor,” I smile cheekily.

“Stop,” he groaned, “You are so mean.” He makes a dramatic pouty face like a toddler.

I lower myself down next to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around me, curling into his chest and using my fingers to trace patterns into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I know you hate it when I go off on these quests.”

“I’m just so scared you’re going to get hurt,” I murmur, “I keep having these dreams of going to the battlefield and finding your body.”

His arms tighten around me, “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to make you feel bad, I understand why you need to do it, and you’re such a strong fighter. Just don’t make me a lonely prince, it is your duty after all,” I smile into him.

“Of course,” I looked up to meet his gaze, “And I’m sorry you have the dreams, have you tried talking to the apothecary?”

“I haven’t had enough time, father has been quite intense about my duties, he might be reaching the end of his reign.”

“Well even so,” he frowns, “You still should be staying healthy. And I think you should see the apothecary, maybe she can give you some nightshade. She gave it to some of my troops and they were out like a light.”

“I don’t know, recently a squire fell ill from nightshade.”

He makes a face, “Nevermind.”

“Plus,” I add, “Why would I need a drug when I have you.”

He begins to card a hand through my hair, eliciting a yawn which I stop by clapping a hand over my mouth. He chuckles, “Tired already are we, I know your hair is a sleep spot for you but I don’t remember it working this well.”

“Nightmares,” I blurt, before realizing what I was saying.

He frowns, confirming that he heard me, “Did you sleep last night?”

I shake my head, “You weren’t here. I knew you were okay, I had heard word from the other troops, but I kept thinking that something was wrong,” I see his eyes grow sad, “I don’t want to make you feel bad, like I said I completely understand.”

“But I’m still causing you pain,” He mutters.

“No,” I say, growing serious, “No, Malic, please. This is more of my fault, I’m the one who over thinks these things. Please don’t blame yourself.”

“I just hate to see you like this,” He says, eyes downcast, “You’re tired and scared and stressed, I just want to protect you and I can’t.”

“Hey, don’t say, you have saved me so many times. How about when that mercenary tried to shoot me from the roof and you blocked the arrow with your shield, or when you grabbed your sword to scare the hecklers away,” I see him smile faintly, “Or when I got sick and you forced me to lay in bed for a week while you guarded me, fully armed.”

“You were vulnerable, I couldn’t let you be unsafe,”

“Exactly, you protect me all the time, so don’t think you can’t because you can and you do," I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly.

“Thank you,” he says so quietly it’s almost a whisper.

“Thank you,” I return, but before I can say anything else he starts carding his fingers through my hair, causing me to lose my train of thought, moving to a more cuddly position.

“You’re adorable,” he says as he kisses the top of my head.

“I don’t wanna sleep yet,” I mumble, already quite sleepy.

“Why not?”

“Because the sooner I sleep the sooner I have to wake up to you not being here.”

“Well then,” he says holding me close to his chest, “If you wake up and I’m not here, go back to sleep and when you wake I will be.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise,” he continues to play with my hair, “Go to sleep love, I’ll protect you.”

“Really, another nickname,” I sleepily grumble.

I can only hear him chuckle before I drift into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment or kudo. If you liked these characters check out the other works in the series. 
> 
> Quick question: Would those of you interested be interested in seeing this AU developed. If so, leave a comment.


End file.
